Surprise, Surprise
by KuraKathryn
Summary: Dot has something to tell Bob, but it's not going to be easy. What does she have to tell him and will she find the courage to say it? r/r! Rated PG for one teeny weeny little curse word.


Man, I was a busy little beaver last year! Ok, this one is just a small little fic inspired by my friend Rachel. It's dedicated to her and my friend Sherry. I wish you the best of luck, Rach! Love ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother? ;)  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
by  
Spookygirl  
  
Part One: The Discovery  
  
Dear Bob,  
I know this is very spur of the moment, but meet me at the diner after your meeting with Phong at the Principle Office. I have to talk to you about something very important.  
Love,  
Dot  
  
Dot Matrix sighed and put down her energy pen.  
"Well, here goes nothing." she said and sent the e-mail to Bob.  
She knew that he was going to be surprised when she told him her news. What she didn't know was if he would be really happy or really mad. How would he react? That question would be answered in a few short micros.  
Bob and Dot had been having a steady and happy relationship since the restart six minutes ago. To her, Bob was the perfect lover. He was sweet, compassionate, gentle, and caring, just to name a few. They had wanted to take their relationship a step further four minutes ago and Bob wouldn't let her do anything until she knew she was ready.  
Dot did think about it a lot and a few cycles later, she told Bob she was definitely ready. They had gone from there and their love for each other grew stronger with each passing cycle. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't help being afraid of what his reaction would be.  
It had happened about a minute ago.  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
  
  
She had been getting sick a lot and she was tired most of the time. She thought it would go away after a while, but she was wrong. So, she had gone to see one of the doctors in the Medical Bay of the P. O. The doctor had performed several tests for various illnesses, but they had all come back negative. With no other alternative, the doctor did an ultrasound.  
That hit the jackpot. She couldn't see the monitor, but the look on the doctor's face showed that he had found something. He shut off the machine and turned to her with a knowing smile on his face.  
"Commander Matrix, your 'sickness' is perfectly normal." he had said.  
"Well, what's wrong with me and when will it go away?" she asked him anxiously.  
"Commander, there's nothing wrong with you that won't go away in about six minutes." he said with a slight chuckle.  
"So, what is it?" she asked impatiently.  
"You're pregnant, Commander." he told her.  
  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
It had only been two cycles ago that she had found out. True, she was shocked, but she was also very happy.  
She had been racking her processor since then trying to think of a way to tell Bob. So, she wrote him the letter and hoped for the best. All she could do now was wait...impatiently.  
"Well, I might as well get to work. At least that'll help me to pass the time." she told herself. 'This is going to be a long cycle.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two: The Revealing:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dot was right. The Cycle had been very long and tedious. She was relieved when the diner finally closed for the night. She spent the time before Bob came thinking of a good way to tell him, but all of her ideas just didn't seem right. So, she decided to do what Bob would do: live on the edge and pray that it went well.  
When Bob finally arrived, Dot was sitting at the bar trying to conceal her anxiety and failing miserably. Bob noticed her discomfort immediately, but didn't say anything about it.  
"Hey, Dot. What's processing?" he asked nonchalantly.  
"Oh, you know, same old thing." she said, 'C'mon, Matrix, you've faced web creatures and viruses, but you can't even tell your boyfriend that he's going to be a father.' she thought.  
"I...uh, got your letter. What did you want to tell me?" he asked her. 'She's nervous about something. She never acts like this.'  
"Um...I...um...I decided to install some new security alarms for the archives."   
she lied. 'Great going, Dot. That's it, lie to him like a coward!'  
"Ok...that's good." Bob said slowly. 'Ok, now I know something's up.'  
"Yeah, I figured it couldn't hurt." Dot said. 'Just tell him! C'mon, Matrix, suck it up and be brave!'  
"But that's not what you really want to tell me, is it?" Bob said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
'Damn, he knows me too well.' Dot sighed and took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.  
"Dot, it can't be that bad. Just tell me." Bob told her and took her hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze.  
She looked at the counter, closed her eyes, and said, "I'm pregnant."  
Then, she opened her eyes and looked at Bob. He was looking at her with a blank expression on his face. He didn't say a word.  
"Bob, say something please. You're giving me the jaggies." Dot implored.  
"You're sure?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes, the doctor said I'm about three minutes. Look, I know we didn't plan this or anything and I'm sorry, so please don't be angry." Dot said hurriedly.  
"Why would I be angry? I'm the happiest sprite in the Net!" Bob exclaimed as he hugged her with the biggest grin on his face.  
Dot hugged him back and smiled.  
Bob pulled back and looked into her violet eyes. "Well, I guess that since we're starting a family, we might as well be one."  
He got down on one knee and took her hand. "Dot, I love you more than anything in the entire Net. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me and make me happier than I've ever been?"  
She smiled down at him with tears in her eyes and said, "What do you think, Guardian?"  
Bob smiled and stood up. "I think you've just made all my dreams come true."  
"Copy that." Dot told him.  
He pulled her to him and kissed her gently and full of promises for the future.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Ok, there you have it folks. Bob and Dot had a little fun and well...you get the picture. Again, this is dedicated to Rachel and Sherry. Please keep Rachel in your prayers everyone! I'd be really grateful! Thanks for reading! See ya!  
  



End file.
